Be Cursed
by Wolfress
Summary: Draco, once the prince of ice, now falls to the curse of Harry Potter. His approaches his love not as a human, but as a canine. Will Harry return his undying love... even if it's towards a cute looking puppy dog? - DM/HP - Slash Warning - Please R & R!!
1. Disclaimer

**. : B E C U R S E D : .**

* * *

**. D . I . S . C . L . A . I . M . E . R . **

The characters and places used in the following fan fiction do **not** belong to me, Wolfress, or anyone else, save the brilliant Ms. J. K. Rowling who was the originator of all Harry Potter books. Thank you.

Wolfress

* * *

Now then, I suppose all of you are *greatly anticipating* my upcoming story. *grins embarassedly* First off, I'll give you the basic background of the to-be fic:

¡@

**Name** - Becursed

**Author** - Wolfress

**Pairing** - Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Setting** - Hogwarts, 6th Year

**Rating** - Angst / Angst

¡@

Please be reminded that if you are uncomfortable with slash fics (i.e. boy / boy pairings), then you probably won't want to read this fic.

* * *

Summary

Draco, once the prince of ice, now falls to the curse of Harry Potter. His approaches his love not as a human, but as a canine. Will Harry return his undying love... even if it's towards a cute looking puppy dog?

* * *

And to my loyal reviewers... *sigh... if I get any...*, here's a little teaser paragraph of what I have in my mind. The real story will be something like it. (That is, one of the paragraphs in the later chapters.)

_"Imagine, Harry, imagine. Fifteen years from now, I... I have a feeling that we will meet again. By then, I will probably be at some unknown person's house, playing their pet dog, while you... you will be the Wizarding World's superstar, their all time hero. You probably will get married, have plenty of children and have many admirers swarming you with letters every minute of your day. Your life, I bet, will be happy. There is nothing I'd love more than to see you happen. But I only have one question._

_Will you remember me, Harry? Will you?"_

That's it with the teasers!!!! Hope you'll read my ficcy!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Be Cursed**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This had better work," muttered Draco Malfoy as he poured the last ingredient into the cauldron. "Or my pride will shatter along with my heart."

He glanced at the dial that was counting the brewing time for him. Five minutes. Draco stared, impatient, at the fireplace sitting opposite him, scowling, as if that would make the time go on faster.

Draco Malfoy, sole heir of the famed Malfoy family, prince of the present Slytherin house, was sitting on the floor in his private bedroom, books and papers scattered on his bed, wearing an extremely cross expression. It was the last day of Christmas break, and his housemates would probably start to return around... after lunch, he supposed. He had better finish brewing the potion by then.

Draco glared at the dial, which showed him that there were only ten seconds left. Nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one...

"End!!!!" yelped Draco triumphantly. The difficult potion which had used up a whole first term (plus the entire Christmas break) to get ready was finally done. Draco gulped at the cauldron. He had to drink ALL the contents, or there won't be enough magic in his body for the spell to work. He took a wooden spoon and carefully tipped some potion into a goblet that he had ordered a house elf to bring up to him. Lifting it to his mouth, his stuck his tongue out and and in to taste it. _Eww... disgusting._ But he had to drink it anyway. He scowled. Spoonful by spoonful, Draco drank the entire cauldronful, his face wrinkling up in utter distaste more and more every time an additional amount of the potion slid into his throat.

When he had consumed it all, he stood up. The book says that he has to - it was for the potion to spread to his whole body. The young 6th year waited for a bit. _Should be enough time already,_ he mused, then went to stood before the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the image of the animal in his mind, and muttered, "Activo animus."

All at once, his body began to shift. His height decreased dramatically, and all his four limbs shortened. Fingers and toes bunched together, and sharp claws poked out from them. His clothes were falling off, layers of fur sprouting on his bare skin. Colour in his eyesight began to fade, while hearing sharpened considerably. And then, as suddenly as it started, the change ended.

Draco stared into a mirror, admiring himself. Well, he must say, he doesn't look bad... save for the fact that his animal self is definitely not completely grown yet. In the mirror, staring back at him, was a beautiful Siberian Husky pup. Silvery, soft fur were tainted with pure white, grey eyes sharp and unblinking. Beautiful tail... Draco gave a gleeful wag of his plumpy tail. Satisfied, he was definitely satisfied.

_It isn't really _that_ difficult to become an animagus, is it?_ he thought amusedly to himself as he continued to admire the pup in the mirror. _Or,_ he smirked, _is it simply because I'm an excellent potion brewer?_

With one last look at his animagus form, Draco changed back into himself. In the book it says,

_"The first transformation must take place within the half hour of which the potion is finished and drank. The sooner one does it the better, since the potion would be still fresh in the body. The first transformation from human to animal will take a longer time in comparison, from animal back to human a little less time, and the transformations from after that should take up no more than half a second." _Draco was definitely happy. He had now achieved the first part of the plan, and now... the second and the main plot.

The reason why Draco did this was for... his once arch enemy, but now the boy who claimed his heart. It had started during the end of their fourth year. The tired looking Harry Potter, so sweet and innocent, probed something in Draco's heart and soul of which he never thought existed. How he desired to be so carefree and... so... so _ innocent_. So loved. And so, he had watched him, during breakfast, lunch and dinner, during classes, during walks along corridors. Forever silent, forever discreet. Then one day, whilst he was spying them from a few desks behind in the Transfiguration classroom waiting for Professor McGonagall to come, he heard it. A merry, musical, melancholy laugh. And it was with that was when Draco had fallen into wistful, genuine, sea-deep love.

It was not the love from earth, but from another planet. His love for Harry was so deep, so desperate, so unscathed... yet so sad. Months passed with this dreaded fact hanging over him - that Harry would never accept ihis love. Even if he admittedly told him about it, he would never believe him. He would treat it as some joke, a way to humiliate him, the Golden boy who lived. He would push him away, scowl and yell at him, spitting at him, telling him that he was the one person he hated most in the world.

Sometimes Draco hated him. Before that uncannily, traumatizingly heavenly laugh, he this monstrous feeling was still alien to him. But now... Every single night in his dreams, he would see Harry in different occasions and situations. But they were all the same - Harry would come close, a little, a little, torturing him with unimaginable harshness. Then just before they could touch each other, the green eyed boy would vanish, and the Slytherin would wake up, sweating hard, in his bed at night.

Then the idea had came to him. If he can't accept him as a human, Draco would go to him as something else. Day by day the pain of not being with Harry, not being able to let him know he loved him increased, scarring his mind, heart and soul. And even if it means that all he would ever become to the hero was a pet to pat at sad times, play with during bored nights, cuddle during happy days, kiss during affectionate outbursts, he would do anything to get it. Anything to feel love radiating towards him in its sunny radiance, even if it meant he would have to be a canine to receive it.

* * *

Right then people, you ALL had better REVIEW! *glares threateningly* Or I won't update... *evil smile*

~ Wolfress


	3. Chapter Two

Answers to reviews goes first!!

**Bloodseed - **Glad you do! The next chappie's here! Thank-a-doodle!

**BlackMoon** - Yeah he is... he loves Harry like no other likes no other.. =P Thankies!!

**Diana Malfoy** - *dips head* Here it is! And thanks!

**Zarah - **Yeah I KNOW... Draco's going to have a lot to act as a cute darling puppy in this chapter... *coos* Oh and thank you!

**H** - Thankies!

**Rebuky - **Well, he does have classes to tend to, so he- whoops, can't say too much. Sorry! And thanks!

And now on with the story!!!

* * *

**Be Cursed**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy the Siberian Husky pup crept along under the shadows of the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. He kept himself crouching low, for fear that other people will see him and try to make their pet instead. Finding a little setback in the wall where he could hide until Harry came back, he settled down, puppy eyes anxious and waiting.

After a little more than half an hour, he could see the bushy brown hair of Granger in a distance along with a mop of fire red hair and another mop of messy black ones. Draco tried to calm his equally excited and petrified heart at bay, and stood up. Nearer and nearer the three came. He could hardly restrain himself. As they approached the portrait, he could hear their talking.

"...favourite animal?" Granger was saying. "Probably cats."

"Never expected that," said Weasley sarcastically. "Always thought rats were your favourite."

Granger glared at him.

"My favourite animal," interrupted Harry, obviously on deliberate causes, "my favourite animal are dogs."

_That's comforting,_ thought Draco as the three came even closer. If he moved out of the shadows now, they'd definitely see him. He gulped inwardly, then took a timid step forward, bringing his face to the light.

"Dogs?" echoed Weasley. "I've always thought it were pigs." Weasley snorted with laughter, and Granger scowled. "Ron!" she snapped. "Will you stop - "

"Hey look!" said Harry suddenly. He had caught sight of Draco and was coming towards him. Draco whimpered slightly and backed away a little as Harry crouched down.

"What is it, Harry?" said Weasley loudly over Granger's tirade about lame jokes. Granger glared at him, but she, too, looked over.

Harry ignored them. "It's okay, I don't mean any harm," he said softly to Draco, holding out a hand. Draco blinked at him, heart thumping, then took a teeny weeny step forward, his puppy feet trembling slightly. Harry's face lit up, but he was careful not to frighten the pup. "It's okay, pup, it's okay."

Draco almost flinched at being referred to as "pup", but controlled himself. He took another minuscule puppy step forward, stretched forward his head, and sniffed at Harry's outstretched hand, puppy eyes innocently trusting. _I bet I'll get the best dog actor of the year, _thought Draco amusedly as he continued to sniff at Harry's hand. If he wanted Harry to believe him for what he apparently was, he'd have to keep up a good act as well. During all those time he had spent at the library, he'd almost memorized every single detail there is to memorize about dogs in the giant stack of books he had dug out about them. Harry's smile widened considerably more, leading Draco to assume that he had done the right thing. The puppy Draco tentatively stuck out a pink tongue and licked Harry's hand timidly. By this time, Granger and Weasley were both crouched over Harry's two shoulders, staring wide-eyed at the puppy.

"He likes me!" Harry said joyfully. His other hand reached out to touch the puppy's body, and, seeing that the pup didn't back away and instead leaned trustingly into his hand, he gently lifted the head to see if there were any collars under its chin.

"And no one owns him," marveled Harry. The pup whined softly, then pressed his soft nose into the palm right in front of him [A/N: I.e. the hand Harry gave Draco to sniff?] Harry smiled again. _It's so wonderful to see him smile,_ thought Draco fondly, and licked Harry's hand again.

"Do you want to stay with me?" asked Harry. Draco wagged his tail so hard that all of a sudden lost his balance, and OOMPH! landed with his but on the ground.

All three Gryffindors laughed at this, and Harry stroked the puppy fondly. "I take that as a yes then," he said, then, picking the puppy up gently, as so not to frighten it off, he carried it against his chest, his books given to Hermione who offered to hold it for him.

Draco snuggled happily into Harry's chest. This was... heaven. Draco wagged his tail again, and Harry laughed.

"Bloody hell, Harry, that dog must really like you," mused Weasley. "Is that what they call a mutt?"

Draco could drop dead at Weasley's stupidity. He glanced up, tail still wagging, at Harry, who apparently was scowling at Ron. "This is not a _mutt_," he told him, slightly offended. "This is a Siberian Husky, a wonderful breed, and this one here is especially beautiful." He smiled again, and leaned his head down to plant a soft kiss on the dear puppy's soft head.

_Bloody HELL,_ thought Draco, his mind going numb. _That was bloody intoxica-_ Draco the puppy blinked rapidly. That kind of thought wouldn't do for a sweet, innocent Siberian Husky puppy would it? Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Draco wagged his tail even harder, for joy was almost bursting in his heart.

A hand yanked at Harry's left sleeve. It was Granger. Draco almost growled at her, but stopped himself just in time. This is Hermione Granger, Harry's friend, and for Harry, no matter how he hates her, he is determined to make Granger his friend. _First step, Malfoy, is to start to refer to her as Hermione and Weasley as Ron._ Hermione timidly gave Draco her hand to smell. He sniffed at it, then licked her hand in return, whining softly. "Good, he accepted me!" said Hermione happily. "Actually, I was going to say that we had better go back to your dorm, Harry. Show the puppy his new home and give him a name."

Draco felt himself rising in the air as Harry got up. The three of them went up to the portrait, Harry muttered, "Loyalty," (Draco:_ Stupid Gryffindors..._) and they went in. Halfway across the common room and towards the dormitory steps, a voice called,

"Oi, Harry, what's that you got?"

Harry and the other two turned to see the whole common room looking over at them in interest. "A dog!" yelped Seamus Finnegan [A/N: Me dunno how to spell!!], rushing over. In a second, everyone was crowding around, ooh-ing and aah-ing at the sweet and cute looking puppy that laid in Harry's arms.

The animagus couldn't stand the pressure anymore. He whimpered. Loudly. And tried to press himself further into Harry's chest.

He immediately felt Harry tense up. "It's alright," he soothed to the pup, before turning to his housemates and saying, "Don't crowd. He's scared."

Everyone backed away instantly. "Where did you get him, Harry?" asked Fred Weasley curiously. "I found him just outside the portrait. Nobody owns him." "But..." said George doubtfully. "What if someone does?" "You never know," finished Fred. There was a pause. "Well, you know Hogwarts. If anyone lost a pet, the rest of the school will know by the next day. If anyone's lost his or her pet, we'll know. And know," Harry sounded firm. "He needs his rest. We'll be going up to our dorms."

The puppy gazed lovingly at the boy who was holding him. This was one of those traits he loved about Harry. He was so... protective of everything, especially of those who are in need of help.

They stopped, and entered the sixth year Gryffindor Boy's dormitory. Harry walked to a bed by the window, and set down the puppy, who immediately began to sniff on everything - books, bed sheets, pillows... everything.

"We've got to give him a name," said Ron as the three of them sat at three other different beds. "Hmm..." Draco wondered what name they would give him. "Hey Harry," piped up Hermione suddenly. "Is it male or female?"

Draco froze. "Ah yes of course!" said Harry brightly, then glanced at Draco. The puppy scampered away, and cowered at a corner, trembling. "He seems to know what we're talking about," said Harry, amused, as he got up went after Draco. The puppy dashed off, frantic but careful not to knock things over. Ron and Hermione, seeing the fun, jumped off the bed to help, and it was long before Draco was cornered by the three of them.

Harry bent down, and, with Draco still trembling, lifted one of his hind legs up, stuck his head under, and sniffed. Draco's body went completely slack and he whimpered loudly. "Male," said Harry defiantly, before reaching out to pat Draco apologetically and reassuringly on the head. The pup presently had his head down, ears drooped and his tail between his legs.

"Oh dear," sighed Harry. "I knew you wouldn't like that. Sorry."

He reached out a hand to stroke the puppy's back gently. Draco looked at him doubtfully, eyes big, but very soon the tip of his tail began to wag, and before long, he was happily licking Harry's hand again.

"Good," said Harry happily. "And now to names."

"Silver?" suggested Ron.

Hermione made a face. "Too common. How about Astrono?"

Ron snorted loudly, and Harry looked at the pup. "You thinking of Astronomy? He definitely doesn't look like a star to _me_."

"Hey I know!" said Ron. "How 'bout Doggie?"

Harry groaned, Hermione glared, and the pup growled. "Definitely not," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

The spent the rest of the evening doing homework and shooting occasional inspirations at each other. All were either too stupid sounding (those that came from Ron), too clever sounding (those that came from Hermione), or too won't-do (those that came from Harry).

Finally, when Ron and Harry were getting into bed and Hermione was just leaving the dorm, Harry sat up spirel straight. "How about Astrel?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Why not?" agreed Hermione. "It sounds good to me." Ron just nodded.

Harry grinned at Draco happily. "Astrel it is then!" Hermione laughed, called "Goodnight, guys," and went back to her own dorm.

Ron looked at Draco, no, Astrel. "Where's he going to sleep?" Harry looked at him as well. "You like to sleep on the foot of my bed? Well, anywhere could do providing you don't scratch my face colorless." Draco barked happily, tail wagging madly. "Goodnight, Ron," called Harry as Ron's head hit the pillow and started to snore almost instantly. Astrel pounced onto Harry's bed as the boy slid under the covers, scampered to the opening of the bed sheets, and scooted himself under it, only to pop out a nose. Harry grinned at the pup that was obviously getting tired. Astrel yawned, cute, tiny muzzle stretching open. "Goodnight, sleepy pup," whispered Harry fondly as Astrel gave one last look at him through sleepy eyelids, then promptly closing his eyes, and fell almost directly into dreamland.

Harry smiled at the pup. _What a wonderful life - no Voldie, great friends, wonderful pets! _he thought, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Alrighteo, people, REVIEW!!! How dya like Draco the puppy?

Oh yeah and tell me - would you like a sequel, or should Draco just die? ^^ Give me your answer in your reviews! Oh, and LONG reviews please - if it's possible! *dips head* Thankies!

_*Raven sahib dips crown, maw emitting call of thanks*_

That was... inspiring? Heh... *weak laugh*

~ Wolfress


	4. Chapter Three

Story time!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Next morning, Draco woke to the sounds of five Gryffindors yawning, stretching, waking and changing. He blinked sleepily, still in his dog form, and lifted his head out, and saw - 

_BLOODY HELL._

Harry was, apparently, the most wide awake boy of the five, and was currently changing. Okay, put it this way - lifting the shirt over his head, displaying his tanned and muscular chest. The pup suddenly found himself wanting to drool, but stopped himself just in time. _No, no... no! _thought Draco frantically, shaking his head a bit. _No dirty thoughts! That's a big no-no to you, Drakey darling..._

"Oi Harry, your Sibelian Musky's awake!"

Harry scowled. "Ron, it's not _ Silbelian Musky, _it's _Siberian Husky_. Geez, can't you get at least the _breed_ right?"

Ron shrugged as Harry turned, leaned over, and picked up the pup. "Fine, dog expert, I didn't know."

Draco looked up at Harry with his adoring puppy eyes, and Harry almost melted. "Hey, Astrel, I need to go get breakfast, okay? You stay here and be good. Or well, you can go around if you want. I'll be back after all the classes, k'?"

Astrel-Draco whined, then gave a tiny bark, tail wagging furiously once again. The other four boys crowded around Harry's shoulder, looking at the pup. "Say, Harry, that pup sure is cute, ain't he?"

"Of course!" Harry retorted, and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on the puppy's wet nose.

*******************************************************

Draco rushed back to his dormitory, tiny paws pounding on the cold stone floor. He hid in the shadows as Pansy Parkinson came out of the portrait hole, and ducked in. He managed to slip into the sixth year dormitory room unnoticed, then changed back into himself.

Glancing at the watch, he groaned. Only five minutes left before classes. Can't do much except to conjure up a sandwich then head straight for class, eh? He grabbed his wand, conjured up a sandwich, gathered up his books, then exited the Slytherin sixth year dormitory hurriedly, at a stalking gait. Running pass the portrait and stuffing the sandwich whole into his mouth, he almost collided into Crabbe and Goyle who were heading towards their next class - potions.

"Hey, Draco," greeted Crabbe. Draco groaned at their never changing greeting inwardly, and replied with a wry, "Hi."

The three of them walked towards the Potions classroom. His heart came up his throat when Draco saw that Harry and his two best friends were already standing outside the Potions classroom. Before he could say anything, Ron caught sight of him and a frown was seen on his face almost immediately.

Suppressing the urge to go over to Harry and press himself onto his chest, Draco barely managed to place a sneer on his face and spit out, "What Weasley? Only just realized how filthy you are?"

Harry and Hermione whipped around. "What did you say, Malfoy?" glared Ron, making the other two grab hold of his sleeves.

"Leave him be," said Harry, emerald eyes piercing into emotionless silver ones. "He's just a piece of scum."

Draco tensed, hurt spreading over his fragile heart. Tears unwillingly sprang up in his eyes, and he only managed to blurt out, "Crabbe. Tell Snape I'm not well," before fleeing away towards the dungeons.

* * *

*surrenders* I KNOW, KNOW, _**KNOW** _that this is a BLOODY SHORT chapter, but I updated at the very least? Finals are coming soon, but I'll try my best. Review please!!!

- Wolfress

¡@


End file.
